


Solace In Your Silence

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kim is so gay, Soulmates, Trini deserves love, mentions of cranscott, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Your classic "the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body" AU except Trini is stubborn and doesn't speak





	Solace In Your Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so please let me know how I'm doing! I'm also on wattpad @fawxhawk21, I write a lot of gay trash there if you want to check it out!

The universe really just hates Trini.

First, she has to move schools three times because her mother is terrified that her daughter might be gay. Which, by the way, Trini doesn't even understand, because her soulmate could be a girl and then what would her mom do? Bitch for all eternity?

Second, she's immediately deemed a social outcast the moment she steps foot into Angel Grove High. No one spares her a second glance and she quickly becomes part of the background. An unnoticed, insignificant human being. That bugs her less than the first thing because at least that means she doesn't have to talk to anyone, and she doesn't have to go out of her comfort zone to make friends.

Lastly, she falls down a fucking cliff.

She honestly should have expected it. With all of the shit the universe has thrown at her, falling down a crumbling cliff because some idiot had to blow up a wall of rock is probably the easiest thing she's dealt with in her life.

Someone helps her up, she doesn't really know who, and suddenly the idiot in the black overalls is slamming a pickaxe into the wall that was exposed from the tumble Trini just took. They stand along the wall, all of them holding these weird gemstones in their hands. Trini manages to identify two of the four people beside her; Kimberly Hart, ex cheerleader and previous lackey to the HBIC Amanda Clark, and Jason Scott, ex quarterback and fallen king of Angel Grove.

Suddenly, alarms are blaring and they're all running in different directions. The kid who blew up the wall and Jason are running towards the road, the kid in the black overalls running up to a higher cliff, and Kimberly hot on Trini's trail.

The two girls are running with everything they have in them, spotting the van Jason is in as it drives towards the road near them.

"This way!" Kimberly screams, and Trini almost trips and falls immediately. She can feel the tattoo on her ribcage burning. The words on her body, the words, the ones her soulmate will say to her, were just spoken to her.

By Kimberly fucking Hart.

Oh the universe must be having a great time right now.

Ignoring the desire to stop and vomit everywhere from the overwhelming sensation of finding her soulmate, they run towards the van, Jason pulling them in while the kid with him yells something about the door being open. The other guy from the mine jumps on top of the van, Jason pulling him in too. Everything seems like it will be okay for about five seconds-

And then they get hit by a train.

-

Trini wakes up a day later with a yelp, rolling off of her bed and landing with a hard thud. Standing up abruptly, she looks around to see that she's in her room, in the same clothes she was wearing at the mine, not a single scratch on her body. Heaving a quiet sigh of relief, she throws most of her clothes off to change for school.

That's when she notices two things.

One, her once slightly opaque tattoo on her ribcage is black as night. The burning sensation she felt last night must have been some sort of solidification of that tattoo, and in turn the solidification of Kimberly Hart as her soulmate.

Two, she is fucking ripped.

Trini had always been in shape, but nothing like this. Her stomach is flat, her abdominal muscles peaking out from beneath her skin, a slight line from her 'V' muscles. Her arms are more defined as well, as are her calves and thighs.

Not really knowing how to comprehend everything that has happened this weekend, she does the one thing she can think of.

She throws up.

-

Kimberly wakes up a day later with an unfamiliar feeling in her chest.

Well, besides the fact that there's a strange coin in her pocket that, no matter how many times she's tried throwing it with her newfound strength, always returns itself to her pocket.

No, she felt this weird.. pull. Her mind continuously gravitating towards the girl who fell off of the cliff. The girl who ran with her into Billy's van.

The girl that she very distinctly remembers throwing herself over Kimberly to protect her from the impact of the train.

She doesn't even know her, and Kim doubts that the girl even knows who she is, but she tried to protect her from a train.

There is something important about that girl, and Kim intends in finding out.

-

The gemstone-coin thing that Trini and the other kids found rests heavily in her pocket as she returns to the cliff where she fell the other day. She had tried throwing it off of the mountain, but it just reappeared in her pocket moments after.

She hears yelling after a moment, looking down to see Jason and the other two guys and Kimberly looking up at her expectantly. Without thinking, she runs towards the cliff side and just starts climbing it like she's running up a hill. Even though this is a very steep hill that she shouldn't be able to climb at all. She hears more yelling from behind her, and by the time she reaches the top of the mountainside, Kimberly fucking Hart is right behind her.

"Stop!"

Reluctantly, Trini turns around to see the girl staring at her, and for a moment she feels guilty. Not for running from her just now, no, but for existing. Someone as beautiful as Kimberly shouldn't have someone as fucked up as Trini for their soulmate. Kimberly deserves better, and by that she means she deserves anyone besides Trini.

"Just.. Just talk to me," Kim says. "You have a coin, we have a coin, let's just talk about this and-"

Trini doesn't let her finish sentence because she's leaping off of the ledge and over the chasm beside her, flying through the air and landing on the other side with a thud.

"What is wrong with you?" she faintly hears Kimberly asks, and Trini chuckles to herself before she hears more yelling and is suddenly tackled to the ground by the kid in black who she now knows as Zack.

Jason and Kimberly eventually jump over, yelling for Billy to jump over (she heard Kimberly and Jason say his name). He jumps, he makes it, he dances.

He falls.

-

Billy is okay and Kimberly throws Trini off a fucking cliff.

Because apparently falling off of one cliff wasn't enough.

-

Turns out, they're Power Ranger.

Awesome.

-

They ask her what her name is.

She writes 'Trini' in the sand.

Billy claps his hands excitedly, happy to know the yellow ranger's name. Zack insists on calling her Crazy Girl. Kimberly smiles warmly and it scares Trini so she kicks up the sand and walks away.

-

Kim doesn't understand why Trini won't say anything to her. To any of them really. She wishes she would though, because that pull she's feeling toward the girl keeps growing stronger and Kim doesn't know how long she'll be able to resist it.

-

Training is an absolute bitch. It's even harder when Trini refuses to say a damn word.

The guys try to get her to talk, hell even Kimberly tries to get her to talk, but Trini won't budge. She doesn't want Kimberly knowing that she's her soulmate. Doesn't want to see the disappointment on her face when she realizes that she's stuck with her.

So they train with Trini in silence, eventually catching on that she doesn't want to talk and respecting it as best as they can.

-

Kim manages to get Trini to go to Krispy Kreme with her, and the smile on Trini's face mixed with the sound of Trini's giggle as they fight over the last bite of donut makes Kim's insides freeze up and burn simultaneously. She feels a prickling along her arm, and her eyes widen in shock as she looks down and sees her armor appearing on her skin. She looks up frantically at Trini, who is having the exact same issue, before they hide their arms under the table. Trini looks at Kim, and lets loose this absolutely uninhibited laugh and Kim feels her heart soar at the sound.

And then it hits Kim that she has a crush on the yellow ranger who won't speak. She looks around at the people in the shop to see if they felt her revelation as well. Realizing no one has even spared them a second glance, she sighs slightly before pulling a smile onto her face, looking back at a giggling Trini.

Boy, is she fucked.

-

Somehow, without Trini saying a single word, they defeat Rita and save the world.

Trini sleeps for almost three days after the final fight between Goldar and their Megazord. Thank goodness Trini learned how to read her teammates during their training sessions, because they managed to work as one cohesive unit to destroy Rita and literally bitch slap her into outer space.

When they return to the space ship, Zordon tells them they did well, but that they can't let their guard down. The next threat could come at any moment and they need to be ready.

-

Trini and Kimberly get close.

Well, Trini gets close with everyone surprisingly, but her and Kim get closer than the others.

Trini doesn't know how it happens, honestly. She thinks that it's just a friend thing, but Trini has a nagging feeling that Kim already knows she's her soulmate.

Kim pays attention, way too much attention, to Trini and her body language. She's learned how to have a full conversation with Trini without the shorter girl having to even say a word. It's terrifying to Trini, because no one has ever tried this hard to be her friend,  let alone go to such lengths to understand her when she doesn't even speak, and she doesn't know how to handle it. Sometimes she runs, but Kim always ends up finding her and makes her feel better.

It's been the better part of four months and Trini still hasn't spoken a single word. Even Zordon or Alpha haven't heard her speak. Everyone just sort of adapted, learning how to basically play charades with the yellow ranger.

Except Kim, because Kim can read her like the back of her palm.

-

Trini can hear Zack whining as she and Kim fight side by side against a slew of putties in The Pit.

Apparently, along with being able to have full conversations with a mute Trini, Kim can now read her body language mid-fight.

The two of them work like a well-oiled machine. A flick of Trini's eyes and Kim knows exactly what to do, who to punch, where to go. It has the boys completely jealous of the two girls, and Trini lets loose a carefree laugh when Zack asks Billy and Jason why they can't do that with him.

She looks over to see Kim staring at her, giving her this smile and her eyes are sparkling with an emotion Trini can't pinpoint and it's kind of terrifying but comforting at the same time.

-

"Why don't you talk, Crazy Girl?"

She would think that Zack would stop calling her that when she told the rangers her name, but it's become his favorite nickname for her. The two were sitting on his favorite abandoned train car, overlooking Angel Grove and watching the construction teams finish rebuilding the city. The question is completely serious, no sarcasm behind it, and Trini is surprised to hear Zack not crack a joke for once.

In response to his question, Trini just shrugs. Even with Kim not around, she's become accustomed to not talking around the Rangers, settling for shrugs and grunts and smirks to let them know what she's thinking. Zack can read her best (besides Kim of course), and he's become her best friend in the process.

(It also helps that he's a dude and she's gay as fuck and not helplessly pining over him like she is Kim.)

"C'mon Trin, tell me what's on your mind," he asks softer this time, and Trini debates telling him the truth. Well, showing him, because words aren't an option.

Sighing and standing up, she pulls her shirt up to show him the words on her ribcage, his eyes drawn to the words and widening in realization.

"You found your soulmate?!" He yells excitedly. She just nods, quickly covering her ribs back up once again.

"Holy shit T, that's awesome! Who is it?" He asks, and Trini just shakes her head slightly. 

"Is it someone I know?" Trini just nods in response. "Okay uh.. Jason!"

The yellow ranger shakes her head rapidly, pretending to vomit at the thought of Jason being her soulmate. She loves the guy, don't get her wrong, but she can't have Ranger Dad as the love of her life.

"I'm almost positive Billy and Jason are soulmates anyways," Zack shrugs. "Is it that new girl in detention, Tommy? I saw her talk to you last week."

Trini gives him this look as though to say 'who?' and Zack laughs because of course Trini would miss a cute girl trying to talk to her. "I'll take that as a no, then." 

He seems to ponder his options for a moment, before thoughtlessly blurting out, "Is it Kim?"

Trini visibly stiffens when he says Kim's name, and his eyes widen comically. "Holy shit it's Kim?! Are you for real?!"

Dropping her head into her hands, she nods slightly, and she can physically feel the gears turning in his head. She looks up to see him looking at her with this soft look in his eyes, like he's looking right through her, and she finds herself scared of what he's going to say.

"Is that why you haven't spoken to any of us?" He asks quietly. Trini's taken aback for a moment, not realizing how well the boy beside her could read her, before she nods slightly, the look on her face guilty and ashamed.

"Wait.. Why do you look sad? Why would you feel sad about having Kim as your-"

Trini looks at Zack when he cuts himself off, his shoulders slumping slightly as he seems to realize Trini's motives.

"You think you don't deserve her," he says rather than asks, with such sureness that Trini can't even deny it (even though it's one hundred percent the truth). "You're afraid when your say your first words to her, she'll be disappointed."

Trini feels the tears prick at her eyes when Zack says the last sentence, and suddenly his arm is wrapping around her comfortingly as she lets a few tears fall.

"She's totally crushing on you, I hope you realize," Zack says, and Trini releases a sad laugh at his words, shaking her head against his shoulder.

"Alright Crazy Girl, don't believe me. But when I'm right, I'm gonna say I told you so."

-

Kim is fucked.

She doesn't know when it happened, but sometime in the last four months, between their moment at Krispy Kreme and now, she has managed to fall for Trini, and fall absolutely hard.

The words on her hipbone look back at her in the mirror like some kind of curse. She knows that whoever says these words will be her soulmate, but she can't help but hate them right now. Because right now she's falling for Trini Gomez, the girl who has Kim's back in every fight, the girl who listens to Kim and offers a comforting hand to hold or a hug when she's having a bad day, the girl whose eyes always find her own in Biology.

The girl who has never said a single word to anyone since they've met her. 

Groaning loudly, Kim grabs her clothes and gets ready for school.

-

It shouldn't hurt this much, but it does.

Kim is standing in front of her locker, staring at the words painted onto the white surface, the dents in the metal, the general defacement of her locker. She knows that the cheerleaders and jocks hate her now, and she hadn't let it bug her anymore once she became a ranger and gained an even better group of friends, but it still hurts a lot when they do things like this.

Sucking in a breath, she pushes herself to open the locker and is about to grab her stuff, when the sound of the metal door being crushed and ripped off of the hinges alerts her of someone else's presence. Looking up, she almost falls backward.

Trini Gomez is standing next to her, her chest heaving with anger and her eyes burning with a fury Kim has never seen from the girl. In her hand is what was Kim's locker door, and Kim's body is on fire when she realizes how hot Trini looks. With a nudge of her head, Kim understands and grabs her stuff out of the locker.

They walk down the hallways, Trini throwing the locker door into a classroom a little too hard, causing a window to shatter. The two exchange a look before bursting into laughter, running out of the school doors and into the forest.

-

They end up at Trini's spot, the small cliff overlooking Angel Grove. They're sitting there, just enjoying the moment between them, when Kim speaks up.

"Thank you," she says, and Trini can't help but blush as she nods.

"I'm serious, no one has ever done something like that for me," Kim continues. "Well, no one I know besides Zack, Jason, and Billy can rip a locker door off of the hinges, but still."

That earns a laugh from the yellow ranger, the smile settling onto her face. Kim is looking at Trini with a look on her face that she reserves for Trini and only Trini, and the shorter girl still shakes in her boots every time she thinks of what that look might mean.

"I uh.. I'm really thankful you're in my life, I hope you know," Kim says as she slowly places her hand over Trini's, and Trini has to force a look of calm onto her face to distract from the fact that her heart rate is spiking. Without looking away from the view in front of her, Trini turns her hand over, allowing Kim to tangle their fingers together.

Realizing that she never responded to the pink ranger, Trini turns toward Kim, finding that the taller girl's eyes were already watching her, and nodded slightly with a smile on her face, squeezing their joined hands slightly as though to say 'me too'.

-

Trini feels it before she hears it, the fear and sadness bubbling in her chest from one of the other rangers. Their bond has grown so much in the last six months that they can now immediately sense any sort of negative emotional change amongst any one of them, and right now all Trini can feel is Kim.

Walking down the hallway and turning the corner towards Kim's locker, she finds the girl surrounded by a trio of cheerleaders, Amanda Clark at the forefront, pressing Kim into the lockers in a way that is completely aggressive and unfriendly. Trini knows that Kim could probably kill all of them with a slap of her hand, but judging by the feelings she's getting from Kim, Amanda is getting into her head.

Feeling the anger rise from her stomach, Trini marches over to them, and before she can even stop to think of the possible negative outcomes of her actions, she's shoving Amanda hard.

Trini sees Kim's eyes widen as the taller girl watches her place herself between the cheerleaders and Kim. Amanda is quick to recover, leaning in close to Trini's face as the shorter girl stares up at the HBIC with such defiance in her eyes that it scares Amanda's lackeys.

"What the fuck is your problem, huh?" Amanda yells in her face. When Trini doesn't say anything, continuing to glare up at Amanda instead, the cheerleader laughs, her eyes flicking back towards Kim. "This is all you've got? An idiot mute?"

Kim goes to lunge at Amanda for insulting Trini, but the yellow ranger is quick to hold her back. Kim is very adamantly struggling against her but Trini won't budge, still glaring Amanda down.

"Pitiful," Amanda chuckles, before a loud slap echoes through the halls. Despite the gasp coming from behind her and the stinging of her cheek, Trini holds Amanda's gaze, not letting a measly slap get to her.

"Let's go girls," Amanda says to her bitches and they all walk down the hall away from the two rangers, Trini refusing to let Kim go until the girls are out of sight. Once they turn the corner, Trini allows herself to slump, her body relaxing from its previous aggressive pose. Kim is in front of her quickly, eyeing her cheek to make sure she's okay.

"Trini I.." Kim trails off, her eyes flitting between Trini's. "Thank you."

Trini just shrugs, grabbing Kim's bag off of the ground and throwing it over her own shoulder before heading towards the exit.

"Uh.. Trin? We have class?" Kim's voice stops her, turning around to see the taller girl gesturing towards their shared biology class. Trini just shakes her head, nudging it in the direction of the door, and Kim can't find it in herself to say no to the girl that just stood up for her without saying a single word.

-

It's fitting that everything goes wrong in The Pit.

Zack is sparring with Billy, Jason with Alpha, which left Kim and Trini together. Which, honestly, is nothing new. The two girls always train together, and this was no exception.

The only difference between then and now is that it's hot as fuck outside today, and Trini is wearing a yellow cropped tank top and black booty shorts. It's a minor change from her usual shorts and t-shirt, but the distracted look in Kim's eyes has Trini wondering if the girl is okay.

They continue sparing for another twenty minutes, giving it all they've got, before Trini pulls off a particularly hard move that causes every muscle in her body to flex as it recovers from the move and Kim's eyes are suddenly wide and Trini doesn't notice in time as she sweeps Kim's feet out from underneath her, the pink ranger landing on the ground with a thud.

Trini is kneeling beside her frantically, hoping that she didn't hurt the taller girl too much, when Kim just starts laughing. And when she thinks about the situation and how hard Kim fell, Trini starts laughing too. Once she calms herself down, Trini stands up, offering her hand to Kim to pull the girl back onto her feet and-

"You gotta stop falling for me, Princess."

Trini doesn't realize that the words came from her own mouth, her own voice nearly foreign to her from the lack of use over the moths, until she notices that everyone around her has stopped moving. Her eyes widen as she whips her head back towards Kim, whose standing there with her jaw slacked and her hand is shaking in Trini's own hand and Trini does the one thing she knows how to do.

She runs.

-

Kim can still feel it.

She can still feel the burning of the words on her hip. The words on her body, the words, the ones her soulmate will say to her, were just spoken to her.

By Trini fucking Gomez.

In all honesty, Kim knows that she should probably be upset. She knows that Trini had to have known that they were soulmates from that first night in the mine, and had refused to speak out of fear or spite of something. But all that she feels coursing through her veins is pure relief. Relief that the girl she's been helplessly falling for for months is her soulmate, the person she's supposed to spend forever with.

"Kim," Zack says, pulling the girl out of her own head and Kim realizes she hasn't moved an inch since Trini ran.

"She was scared, I hope you know," he says in a voice so soft that Kim knows he's speaking the truth.

"Do you know why she was?" Kim asks quietly, feeling her insecurities closing in on her.

"Yes, but it's not my place to say," he sighs and Kim understands. She realizes that she wants to hear it from Trini anyways.

"Wait, I'm confused," Billy speaks up. "Why did Trini finally talk and then just run? I wanted to hear her talk more."

"Because Trini and Kim are soulmates, bud, just like us," Jason answers him, placing a hand on Billy's shoulder before removing it quickly so that the blue ranger wouldn't get uncomfortable. While Kim is smiling uncontrollably at her two friends, happy for what they have, Zack is running around The Pit yelling, "Trini owes me $20!"

Kim is laughing at the black ranger's antics when it hits her:

Trini.

"I love you guys, but I have to find Trin," Kim says, flashing Zack a grateful smile for his kindness before running to the cave entrance.

-

Trini is so fucking pissed at the universe.

Just when she finally feels at home with the four rangers back in The Pit, she opens her mouth and fucks everything up by speaking. Now Kim knows that they're soulmates, and she probably hates that it's Trini. So she ran before she could see the look of disappointment on the pink ranger's face.

She's convinced the universe loves to fuck with her at this point.

Trini barely makes it twenty steps away from the cave entrance before she hears a loud splash of water, followed by two heavy footsteps landing behind her.

"Trini!"

And fuck, of course it's Kim.

Trini turns her head slightly, just enough to see Kim and just enough so that Kim can't see how upset she is with herself. The pink ranger makes her way closer to Trini, but the shorter girl steps backward. Kim notices, slowly stopping a few paces away from her.

"I uh.. I-I need you to do me a favor," Kim finally gets out, and Trini closes her eyes for a moment. 'Here comes the disappointment,' she thinks.

"I need you to go sit at your spot on the cliff and not move until I get back, okay?" Kim asks, and now Trini is completely confused. She thought Kim was going to tell her that they were better as friends and that they shouldn't be together despite the fact that they're soulmates, but now she's telling her to patiently sit on a rock?

The confusion must show on her face, because Kim flashes her that pout that she knows Trini will do anything for. Sighing dramatically, Trini nods, and Kim smiles brightly before mumbling 'be right back'.

Trini obliges to her request immediately, despite the fact that she has literally no idea what is going on. As she sits down, she spots Kim running into town and chuckles to herself. The pink ranger is moving so frantically and Trini finds herself laughing hysterically when she sees Kim running back, her facial expressions absolutely ridiculous, and by the time Kim gets up to the cliff, Trini is nearly in tears.

"What's got you laughing so hard?" Kim asks with a smile on her face as she approaches Trini. Trini finally calms down enough to look up at Kim, the smile on her face starting to hurt, before saying, "You."

Kim feels her heart swell at the sound of Trini's voice, the wide smile on her face, the twinkle in her eye. She sits down before she can do something stupid, and pulls a small Krispy Kreme bag out of her coat.

"I got your favorite. I know you always get this one when you're upset," Kim says as she hands Trini the bag, the yellow ranger taking it with a small smile and eating it almost immediately. On the inside, she's screaming at how cute the taller girl is for caring so much about her, but on the outside she's trying to be nonchalant and calm.

"Your voice is so beautiful," Kim breathes out after Trini finished her donut, and the shorter girl is blushing like crazy as she looks at the floor with so much focus so that she doesn't look at Kim and-

So much for being nonchalant and calm.

Kim is giggling at her now, and Trini's blush is getting even worse as she groans and looks up at Kim, pulling out the signature baby faced pout that has any of the guys and Kim bending to her every whim.

"No, nuh uh, not the face. Do not give me the face, Trini Gomez!" Kim is screaming, blocking her eyes with her hands so that Trini can't affect her. When she pulls her hands away from her eyes, Trini is still pouting at her, and Kim huffs loudly in defeat.

"Fine! Fine, you win!" Kim yells and Trini smiles so widely that the taller girl is convinced her heart has stopped momentarily. As the two girls calm down, letting the comfortable silence surround them, Trini can feel Kim shift anxiously beside her. She turns towards the girl, waiting expectantly to hear what she has to say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kim asks, and Trini knows that she's referring to her being Kim's soulmate.

"Honestly?" Trini asks, and Kim nods frantically. "I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?" Kim asks, completely bewildered.

"Because you're stuck with me forever," Trini mumbles, and she can see everything click in Kim's eyes as the taller girl makes very intense eye contact with her.

"Do not think like that, okay?" Kim starts. "I know you think you're some burden, and don't try to tell me I'm wrong because I know you better than you know yourself. But you're so special to all of us. You're special to me."

Trini can tell by the blazing passion in the taller girl's eyes that she means every word she's saying. Trini doesn't really know what to say, however, so she sits there quietly as their staring contest continues.

"And the last thing I could have possibly felt when my tattoo started burning was disappointment. Yeah, I was upset that you've kept this a secret for so long, but all I could feel was relief," Kim admits, and Trini's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Relief? Why would you be relieved?" Trini asks because she literally has no idea what the taller girl is talking about.

"Because now I can finally do this," Kim smiles before leaning in and capturing Trini's lips with her own.

Trini gasps slightly, unknowingly allowing Kim to deepen the kiss, and her right hand immediately finds homage on Kim's hip, pulling the pink ranger closer to her. So many emotions were coursing through her body, but the most prominent one, just like Kim, was relief. She had been preparing herself for heartbreak for so long that she didn't allow herself to think of the possibility of Kim actually wanting to be with her. It was strange for the universe to be on Trini's side for once in her life, and god was she thankful that it was now.

Pulling back from the kiss slowly, Trini rested her forehead against Kim's, a smile making its way onto her face as she breathed heavily, her lungs trying to recuperate from the intense kiss.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Trini asks breathily.

"Since we morphed in Krispy Kreme," Kim admits with a small shrug, and Trini's eyes widen.

"Kim that over seven months ago," Trini says with such shock laced into her tone that Kim can't help but laugh. "Kim! You didn't even know I was your soulmate!"

"And in that moment I decided that if you weren't my soulmate I would still want you," Kim shrugged, and Trini couldn't help herself as she launched herself towards Kim, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

"You know, now that I've finally spoken and you don't hate me, none of you are going to be able to get me to shut up," Trini smirks, and Kim laughs loudly and freely and Trini can feel her heart pick up its pace in her chest. Kim moves to lay down onto the ground, pulling Trini down with her by the hand on the back of the shorter girl's neck, smiling up at her with such love and affection that Trini can't help but mimic it.

"I am completely okay with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Feel free to leave comments or suggestions below for me!


End file.
